


Jasmine in the Air

by smorestxllison



Category: The Band's Visit - Yazbek/Moses
Genre: Gen, but in the form of poetry, floating in on a jasmine wind, honey in my ear, how many lyrics can I include in this before it gets suspicious?, itgara'a, something different, spice in my mouth, swimming through the music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison
Summary: Imagine this poem as a combination of the choreography from both "Something Different" and "Itgara'a" plus a tidbit of Dina's past and established connections.
Relationships: Dina/Tewfiq Zakaria, Platonic Dina/Tewfiq
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Jasmine in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singingaboutwishing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingaboutwishing/gifts).



> No names were included in this poem, but the scene is so poignant and memorable that it works perfectly (with Tewfiq and Dina) in conjunction with the musical, but could also be substituted for real-world characters.

She saw him through his melodies, weathered through time,  
And his precise movements, swimming through the music.

He saw her through her passion for the artistic memories of her past  
And her desire to discover that youthful exhilaration again;  
A touch of freedom in her shielded life.

She watched carefully as he raised his arms  
Preparing to conduct his invisible orchestra  
And humming a tune unfamiliar to her,  
Yet smooth like honey in her ears.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her stare.  
Straightening his back, he continued his practice,  
A hint of a smile appearing on his face.

She closed her eyes, trying to visualize him on a giant stage,  
Sharing his passion for the music echoing around the room.

He closed his eyes, imagining the joy she must have felt  
Singing or dancing as a child to the music by which she was so intrigued.

She stole a glance back at his flowing motions  
And copied his movement, extending her arms.  
Her wrists hung loosely, as though waiting for a cue.

His left hand dipped slightly in rhythm to his hum;  
Hers followed his path, and soon  
Their bodies were moving in unison,  
As though being controlled by the music.

When the breeze stilled and silence filled the park,  
They breathed in as one,  
And the scent of jasmine hung fresh in the air.


End file.
